Sake at Japan's!
by WonderlandDarkness
Summary: A One-Shot requested on Facebook. Italy has been asking the two other Axis members for a small get together all week, so Japan accepts the request to host the party. However he has a very interesting plan for the other two. What happens to the three of them when they have a lot of Sake? Do the two European Nations find out why Japan became the host of the small get together?


**Hello! Welcome to my first FanFic as Wonderland Darkness! I hope you enjoy it!**

**This was written as requested. Something with the three Axis Members. **

**This is a story of how Japan get's his dream come true, when he invites his fellow Axis Members round for Sake ~**

**Warnings: Threesome Action, Sexual Themes, Drunkenness, Seductive Ways, Male X Male X Male, Possible Swearing, Written In Third Person, One-Shot**

**EDIT - I might of spelt Italy's human name wrong, if so please ignore the fact it could be wrong.**

It was a Saturday night and all three Axis Members were free. They didn't know what the night was going to hold, but it had been a long week and they all needed to relax. Felicio had been bothering the other two about having a small get together sometime all week. Ludwig being the cold man he was declined hosting the small party which made Felicio sad, he knew he was unable to host it himself due to the amounts of solders that kept barging in, so he resulted to asking Kiku about the hosting. The Italian knew that the raven haired man was most likely to decline as well, however the Japanese man had surprised him. "Alright, I'll host the get together." When hearing this Felicio ran off to tell the German man. "Doitsu! Doitsu! Japan said he will host the small party!" this made the blonde go silent and then suddenly give out a screech that scared the small Italian.

It took a while for the German to come to terms with what Kiku had agreed to and then it more time for him to wonder about what kind of things they would be doing. "It's simple really. I have a lot of Sake I would like us to try out." Little did the other two know, that Japan was able to tolerate Sake, while they would not be able to. This was the only reason Kiku had allowed them to come to his place, of course he did not tell them why though.

It must of been around 9PM when the two European nations arrived at the raven haired man's home. Kiku had been planning all Friday night about what kinds of thing he wanted to try and how he was going to go about them. He was a very shy and timid man when it came to trying new things, so he had gone over things about a hundred times already.

The three nations made there way into the sitting room of Kiku's home. "Please make yourselves comfortable." Upon hearing the invitation the Italian dropped to the floor all spread out and the German took his time to take off his boots and socks and threw them into the corner of the room. Seeing this made the Japanese man cringe a little at the untidiness of it all. "I'll be right back." he told the two as he went out to a small storage container in the hallway. Packs upon packs of Sake were in there and he made about 6 small journeys to bring them all in. "Wow Japan! Are you sure we need this much this evening? You could stock a whole bar with all this." Kiku just smiled innocently "I just want to make sure you both feel very relaxed." Upon hearing this Felicio just let out a long "Veeee ~" and wriggled on the floor happily.

Germany only nodded sighing. "Is there anything you both would like? Some blankets perhaps?" The Italian sat up smiling and nodded very happily while Ludwig just shrugged. Kiku was very happy that Felicio had accepted the idea of blankets as he felt they would be needing them later on. It must of took him about a good 5 Minutes to find a few blankets that he did not mind getting messy. It wasn't very often he would find something he didn't mind getting in a mess.

When Kiku had arrived back into the sitting room he had noticed the Italian had stripped to his underwear and Ludwig had removed his jacket which reviled a lot of muscle and his tight black vest. The idea of removing the rest of the two's clothing had excited Japan a lot and he felt a nose bleed coming on, he was not prepared to give anything a way so he quickly changed his mind set to something more calming such as cherry blossoms and that only reminded him that he had hidden some lube with that exact smell under the small table that laid between them all.

The Japanese man sat down very softly trying not to knock the table which had his very fine china Sake bowls on. Felicio was looking at the bowls with a confused look. "Er Japan, what are these bowls for?" Germany sighed, he knew every time they visited Japan, Felicio had asked the same question. Kiku just smiled and repeated what he had to say each time the Italian had asked that question.

After the simple round of conversation they had about work, Japan saw it as a good time to pour the Sake. All three nations took the china bowls gracefully in there hands and sipped. Well, Felicio gulped it down, not understanding how polite it is to drink slowly at another persons house. Germany looked at the other European nation wanting to be able to do the same like he did in his own country. Lucky enough for him Japan looked at him and nodded which was enough for the blonde to start drinking as fast as Felicio. This was one of the things the Japanese man had planned.

In what seemed like little time both the European nations were slurring there words and looked very warm with a small tint of red on there faces. Japan saw this as an opportunity to start finding out how drunk they were. "Italy, I hear you like to sleep in the nude with Germany. Why is that?" He made sure to carefully look at the two as he waited for a response, making sure they were too drunk to not care about how personal the questions were. "Well, it feels very nice to have my private area against hard muscles." This response was very unexpected and made Kiku start to get red in the face out of embarrassment. "I-I see.." he said nervously. "Germany, I hear you and Prussia tend to help each other out at your famous sparkle party." Again the Japanese man looked for any signs of soberness in them both. "Ja, we do! I don't normally like to do have others help me out with that kind of thing, but I think it's alright to have help every once and a while, I mean I don't have a partner, so Prussia being the kind of person he is, makes a perfect Fuck Buddy." Japan just nodded at this feeling more warm about it all.

After a few rounds of questions the Italian started mentioning how very hot it was getting and proceeded to take off his underwear. Japan being the perverted man he was looked over at Felicio's member. It was very flaccid which surprised the man and so he decided to heat things up some more. "Germany if you find it too hot too, feel free to do the same as Italy and become nude." This was a perfect way to remove the other two nations clothing with out pressuring them too much. The blonde started to do the same the Italian and slowly stripped down to nothing. Kiku once again looked over the table at this time Germany's member. Ludwig's was swollen and weeping, as expected from a more mature man. "Germany, you seem to be needing assistance." he said giving the blondes member a nod. Ludwig just sighed "Ja, I'm too tired to do it myself." This was the raven haired man's opportunity before the Italian did something instead.

Kiku slowly crawled round to the blonde and laid a blanket out in a spare area next to them. "Please lay down on that blanket over there and relax." Germany did as he was told and laid down. The Japanese man moved into between the blonde man's legs and widen them slowly. While blushing he proceeded to move his head down closer to the man's weeping member. He looked up at the German lustfully and opened his mouth a little allowing his tongue to lick the tip of Ludwig's penis. This small motion made the strong built man groan a little as the Japanese man picked up the pace of his licking. Germany's groans became a lot louder and Kiku felt okay enough to open his mouth more and consume the entire length of the German penis in front of him. He had no problems starting to suck up and down the hard rod. In not much time he picked up his pace a lot and that made Ludwig moan and groan more. "J-Japan..Mmmm" after some time Germany said something that made Japan's inner minx come out. "Your a much better sucker than Prussia! Suck me harder!" The raven haired man chuckled a bit which vibrated the German's member and in a few seconds made Ludwig blow his load into the Asian's mouth. In shock of the amount of cum Germany had shot out made Kiku realize the man's penis. The amount continued to shoot out and cover the Japanese mans face.

After finishing the realize Germany started to shake a little. "Best...Orgasm...Ever.." He said while breathing heavily. Upon hearing the word Orgasm the Italian slowly crawled over the stronger built man. "Veee? ~" he let out sadly and suddenly locked lips with the blonde. This made Japan more excited and he moved over to Felicio and embraced him from behind smiling. The two European nations didn't seem to mind him interrupting, so they just continued to swirl there tongues around each others mouths. The Japanese man slowly removed his clothing and reviled a very small but hardened rod. He slowly began to move his hands around the Italian's skin. It was soft, but very warm.

Felicio let out small moans which vibrated into Germany's mouth. As he felt the raven haired man feel him up his penis sprang to life and little by little it began to weep. Kiku then slowly moved his hands down to the Italian's member and began to pump it very happily. The Italian let out loads of soft moans which made the Asian realize just how sensitive his friend was. Within little time the European nation blew his load as well. The cum was warm and collected on to the man's hands.

It was time now for the other two to make him feel good. "Germany, Italy. Now that I've helped you out, I am feeling very alone. Would you both be so kind to please me?" The two other nations lustfully got up from there positions and slowly pushed the Japanese man to the ground. The Italian crawled over to the man's member and started to suck very hungrily, where as Germany moved his hard rod to Japan's ass. "W-Wait!" He said suddenly which made Germany stop and look down at him in a wanting way. Japan proceeded to reach under the table and chuck a lube bottle over to the tall nation. Germany did a very sloppy job of putting it on his penis, but it was enough not to hurt Kiku.

The blonde began to push in through the soft ring of muscle which made the Asian moan out a lot. The Italian noticed this and looked back at the man and smiled very perverted smile "Vee, Japan! You have a lot of white stuff on your face. It's looks tasty." the Japanese man smiled lustfully as the nation turned around and started to lick at his face. Germany saw this as an opportunity to begin pumping the Asian's member.

This was becoming so overwhelming that the raven haired man needed more he moved his hands down as far as he could to both European nation's butholes and pushed two fingers in each end. All three Axis members moaned and groaned as it became very sweaty and pleasurable. They fastened all there paces shouting out "I'm Cumming!" and released there intense Orgasms.

The Italian's cum spilled on to the Kiku's stomach, while his went into the blondes hard grip. Germany came the most and it invaded every inch of the Japanese man's insides. All were spent and came out of one and another. Each proceeded to lay down on to the blankets provided as the breathed heavily. Japan looked up to the light in the room smiling that his wish came true and finally fell into deep slumber with his friends.

A night well spent! ~

***Blushing madly* I hope you all liked it! **

**I really enjoyed writing this as I've not completed a threesome FanFic before. I think it turned out good, I would like to try writing something like this again with other parings.**

**Thank you all for reading this! Please feel free to Fave this story and don't forget to review as it helps me know if you are all enjoying the work I produce! ~**

**Until next time dearies ~**

**VIK - WONDERLAND DARKNESS**


End file.
